A Night to Remember
by Gothic Guardian
Summary: Nick and Kate have an interesting night (one Kate will never forget) ((Kate's POV)) Please R


______A Night To Remember______  
  
___By: Racheal O'Malley (Nick's little sister)___  
  
___Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of these characters, so get over it. N/K shippers ONLY! If you have a problem with NC-17 turn back now. Please don't post any flames. Reviews are welcome as long as they're. Nice.___  
  
___(A/N): this story is from Kate's POV.___  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
FROM THE JOURNAL OF KATE ALICE BENSON  
  
Saturday, February 1, 2003 8:19 P.M.  
  
  
  
I know it's been awhile since my last entry, but a lot has been happening lately. There was just one Link attack after another. I had barely enough time for myself. And finding a date? Impossible! The only date I've had in the last month was a Link, and that was three weeks ago. My social life has not been going well at all. In fact, the only guy I've spent any time outside of work with has been Nick.  
  
  
  
I guess that it only makes sense that I began seeing him as something more than a friend. I don't know when exactly it started, but I do know how. First I started having dreams about him, where he's my knight in shining armour or a prince to my princess, and other dreams like that. Then I started to feel aroused whenever we were alone together and he made one his innuendoes. Next, whenever I was alone, my mind would always wander back to him and his gorgeous body, with his dark mysterious eyes that are like windows to his soul. The final clue that proved how strongly I felt about him was how I longed to be near him, how I felt so incomplete without him, and how I could no longer see my life without him in it.  
  
  
  
For the past week I have been feeling pretty guilty about having those feelings for my best friend and partner. Then yesterday came and changed everything.  
  
  
  
It all started Friday after work. I came home, took a shower, and just lied down on my bed to let my mind wander. Of course what my mind immediately went to was Nick, the way he smiles, the way he cares so much more than he allows to show. That's when I realized the sad, honest truth: I was-and still am-in love with him. When I first met him, I thought I could never even be friends with someone so brazen and immature, but I couldn't help becoming close friends with him. We just clicked. Sometimes I think that everyone has one true love--one person who they're meant to be with for always. Unfortunately, mine is my best friend and my partner. I'm too close to him to become romantically involved. I'm forced to keep the man that I love at an arms-length away, for his good as much as my own. Besides, how could someone like him--someone so wonderful--ever reciprocate my feelings for him? The most we could ever be is best friends. With that depressing thought, I drifted off to sleep, tears stinging my eyes.  
  
  
  
I awoke to my phone ringing. I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand; it was 7:28 already. 'Well,' I thought, 'good thing I don't have any plans for tonight or I would have already missed them.'  
  
  
  
I answered the phone on the third ring. "Benson."  
  
  
  
"Hi, Kate. You busy?" It was Nick.  
  
  
  
"No, why?"  
  
  
  
"Well, my date cancelled and I had nothing to do so I thought we could hang out. You know, catch a movie or something?" When he asked me that my heart started to pound and my breath caught in my throat. 'Stop it! You're acting like a giddy schoolgirl being asked out on her first date.' I scolded myself. "Kate, you still there?"  
  
  
  
"What? Oh, yea. Um, sure. What do you want to do?" I inquired rather tensely.  
  
  
  
"Kate, are you okay?" Nick sounded concerned.  
  
  
  
"Of course I'm alright." I answered with a nervous laugh. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
  
  
"Well, you do sound kind of... strange, not like yourself." Nick said carefully.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Well you did wake me up." I stated with a fake yawn.  
  
  
  
"Sorry. So when do you want me to come over?" Nick inquired. I thought it was overly presumptuous of him but I had other things to worry about. Like what to wear, and how to hide my feelings for him, and.- my mind suddenly froze up from over thinking things and sheer terror of Nick finding out about my feelings and hating me for them. "Kate, did you fall back to sleep or something?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm? No, I was just. thinking."  
  
  
  
"Don't strain yourself. But seriously, what's to think about? Just give me a time." Nick said tactlessly.  
  
  
  
"I still have to decide what to wear, and what we should do, and then there's-" I started to answer, but Nick interrupted me. "Kate, you're over thinking things. I'll bring over some movies-and I'll even make sure there are some chick flicks and some without explosions, okay? And as for what to wear, just wear what you have on. No one else will ever see how you're dressed. Besides, you can look good in anything." He sounded so sincere, that I actually blushed.  
  
  
  
"I don't think that it would be such a good idea to wear what I'm wearing now. I'm not exactly dressed for company." I noted carefully.  
  
  
  
"Really? What are you wearing?" he inquired curiously.  
  
  
  
"Just a nightshirt and some shorts." I answered cautiously.  
  
  
  
"And what's wrong with wearing that? It's not like we're going somewhere, we're just hanging out." He said, trying to convince me.  
  
  
  
"I'd still prefer to wear something more... appropriate. Give me a half an hour to get ready. Okay?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in thirty minutes." And then, just before I hung up, he added nonchalantly, "You weren't wearing anything were you?" And with that he hung up.  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+  
  
  
  
Needless to say, that left me more than a little speechless. But rather than dwell on that little embarrassment, I decided that I had better get ready for his arrival. After all, I couldn't possibly let him see me the way I was. 


End file.
